


Stop the car!

by one_day_I_will_be_the_doctor



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Bipolar Disorder, Break Up, Camping, Even deserves good things, Even has good friends, Evens lips, Getting Together, Isak deserves good things, M/M, Mostly Fluff, POV Isak Valtersen, Road Trips, Roskilde, Shotgunning, Strangers to Lovers, but not with Even, but only a fair amount
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_day_I_will_be_the_doctor/pseuds/one_day_I_will_be_the_doctor
Summary: Isak blinked, “Hurt me?” Isak swallowed, “No. Not like that.” The guy let his intense eyes linger a little longer, before jumping on his feet, “Good. Then I won’t call the cops.” The guy was tall. Almost 2 meters. “I’m Even by the way.”Even stretched out his right hand towards Isak, who stared at it as if he never had seen a hand before. Great now he probably thinks I’m slow or something. He accepted Evens hand, who pulled him up with such a force, that Isak bumped into Evens chest. “Isak,” he gulped, taking a step back.Only then Isak noticed the sunglasses in Evens hair and something that looked like a spliff tucked behind his ear, “Halla Isak.”__________________________________________________________The universe where Even never transferred to Nissen and a roadtrip to Chris' parents summerhouse does not go as planned.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Minor or Background Relationship(s), prev Christoffer Schistad/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Lock Screen

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic so please be kind. And o yeah: I love kudos and comments <3.  
> Looking for a beta. 
> 
> Next update: May 10th

**Tuesday**

**12:14 PM**

“What happened to that lavender air freshener I gave you?” Eskild asked whilst Isak rummaged through his bedroom in search after his favorite t-shirt. Isak rolled his eyes at Eskild, who looked way too comfortable on the edge of his bed.

“You gave me that years ago,” Isak grunted and spotted his shirt under his bed. “Don’t you have anything else to do, besides looking me pack my bag?”

“Ouch Isak,” Eskild piped and flopped onto his stomach, propping his elbows underneath him. “It was just a hint darling. In case you decided to upgrade your standards. Or you know … get one.” 

Eskild had never liked Chris and that certainly did not change after last summer's escapade. Isak stuffed his shirt into his bag with slightly too much force than strictly necessary. 

“Anyways, when are you coming back again?” tried Eskild, now posing with Isak’s favorite purple cap on his head. Isak snatched it back immediately. He was still convinced that Eskild had more to do with the ‘disappearance’ of his blue cap than Eskild admitted to. Isak brushed his hair with his hands before popping the cap on his head and stealing a last glance in the mirror.

“First we are visiting Chris’s parents summerhouse. Thereafter Roskilde with the rest of the gang. So probably within two weeks.”

Eskild made a noise that almost sounded like disappointment.

Isak turned to Eskild and squinted his eyes, “Do not try to replace me.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” exclaimed Eskild trying to look affronted, but failing miserably. 

Isak felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

“Got to go,” said Isak, taking a last quick look into his bedroom before throwing his backpack on his shoulder and grabbing his sleeping bag in the hallway. 

Isak could hear Eskild shout, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” when closing the front door behind him. _Roskilde here I come._

**01:45 PM**

They had just left Oslo. Isak let his head rest against the car window and watched the landscape pass by.

Chris and him. They had been good. Good since last summer. Isak studied Chris’s profile. Chris was truly good looking. Sometimes he could not believe that they ended up together. 

It started off as a one-night-stand in his second year at Nissen. But Chris had some things going on with Eva, so it remained a one-night-stand. 

Right around the point that Isak went to NTNU to study biophysics, everything changed. Jonas and Eva got finally back together again. They started to hang out more frequently. Mostly because William moved back from London and visited the kollektif(albeit Noora) almost every day. One night Chris and Isak got drunk and that is how the ball started rolling.

The first months were very confusing to Isak. Chris did not like to label things. Isak needed labels to calm the fuck down. When Chris wanted to meet his father, Isak grew more confident though and he threw his doubts aside. He had a _boyfriend_. 

The doubts came back last August. Jonas saw Chris taking home a girl after a student house party. Isak was shattered. He did not speak to Chris and listened to _Boom Bap_ for two weeks straight. Until even Linn could not handle his shit anymore. She barged in and confiscated Isaks speakers. The most active he had Linn seen since he moved in.

After two weeks Chris apologised and started courting him. He bought Isak presents. Called him his boyfriend in front of others. Isak was happy. So he tried to forget. When Chris mentioned his parents summer house and plans to drive to Roskilde Isak got excited. It would be a mini road trip. Jonas and Madhi were jealous of course. Mostly of the Roskilde part of the plan.

“Babe, put some music on will you,” said Chris, taking the E18 to Holmlia. 

Isak reached for his phone. 

__

12%. His charger at the bottom of his backpack as always. “Can I use your phone? Battery is low.”

“Sure,” Chris threw it in his lap and grinned in that way that made Isaks heart melt. He tapped the screen.

“What’s this?” Isak yelped in total horror looking at the lock screen. 

“ _My boyfriend_?” Chris looked way too pleased with himself.

Isak gave him the stink eye, “Uhm, I look seriously like 14 years old in this picture.” 

Chris grinned and passed a blue Volkswagen T1, “Maybe because you were.”

“Well that won’t do,” Isak frowned appalled. “I’m changing it.” He unlocked Chris’ phone and opened the images folder. Isak scrolled for a bit, trying to select the best picture. And then he saw it. The girl. 

Isak swallowed. A knot grew at in the pit of his stomach. Heart clenching. 

“Who’s this?” Isak finally managed to get out.

Chris threw a quick glance at the passenger's seat, “Who?”. Chris focused on the road again, “O that. I don’t know. Some random girl send me that picture a few weeks ago.”

“Okaaay. Weird,” muttered Isak, trying to relax. Chris did not look surprised or startelt when he asked about the picture. So maybe -correction- probably it was nothing. 

“Just pick a song alright?” Chris placed a hand on his thigh.

“Yeah. Yeah. I will,” Isak said. He thought about Eskild _-do nothing I wouldn’t do-_ and was confident that Eskild would not just leave it at that. Eskild would probably snoop around. Wouldn’t he? Isak knew it was wrong, but he needed to know. 

He opened Messenger. 

“Stop the car.” Isak said as calm as he could.

Chris’ eyes snapped to Isak: “What is going on?” finding Isak staring at his phone. “Babe.”

_Isak couldn’t breathe._

“Isak babe. Look at me,” Chris tried, slowing down the car and reaching for Isaks cheek. 

Isak pushed away his hand and turned to him: “I told you to stop the car.”

“Come on. In an hour we will be at the summer house. Okay? We will talk. It meant nothing. You know that,” Chris started kneading Isaks neck. 

_Don’t touch me._ Isak’s skin was burning. He slapped away Chris’s hand. “Don’t you ever touch me again.” 

Chris s eyes flickered cold. “Don’t play coy. You always forgive me.” 

He needed to get out _-Don’t play coy-_ Away from Chris _-Don’t play coy-_ Away from this car _-Don’t play coy-_ Isak exploded.

“STOP THE FUCKING CAR!”

“Just give me a second. We are on the highway,” Chris started blinking to pull over. 

“STOP THE FUCKING CAR! STOP THE FUCKING CAR!” Isak kept yelling.

As soon as the car came to a standstill on the emergency lane, Isak grabbed his backpack and threw open the car door. _Get out, get out_. He climbed out and jumped over the metal guardrail. “Isak, come back!” Chris yelled from the driver seat. Isak did not care and walked into the bordering field. “Isak. Babe. Stop being childish. It only happened twice!”

That is when Isak started running.

*******

Isak dropped his backpack after a hundred meters, but kept racing over the field. Only when the voice of Chris was long gone, Isak gave in to his burning legs and fell onto his knees. He started sobbing. Chest heaving. The pain was unbearable. His breaths too shallow and irregular. Isak put his hands in the grass. 

He did not hear the footsteps nearing in before a warm hand suddenly landed on his back. “Get away from me,” Isak got out between sobs, convinced Chris had followed him. Isak started hyperventilating. Instead of moving away, two arms wrapped around him and he could faintly hear a voice saying, “Just breathe. That guy is gone. He is gone. Just breathe.” And Isak closed his eyes and let himself melt into the stranger. 

*******

_-Du får meg til å kjøre meg opp_

_Det e ingenting som kan kjøre meg ned_

_Du får alt til å sprenge i kok_

_D e ingen andre eg heller gjør det her med-_

The stranger had still his arms wrapped around Isak when a ringtone _-Gabrielle-_ sounded. The stranger removed one arm from the embrace to get his phone from his pocket. “Sorry, I need to get this.” It was only then Isak dared to steal a glance at the stranger. 

The guy was fair skinned, had clear blue eyes and amazing blond, fluffy hair. Not to mention those lips. Maybe two or three years older than Isak at most. If Isak would not just have survived a panic attack after storming out of Chris’s car, he would have deemed the stranger positively gorgeous. 

“Hi- “ the stranger said answering the phone. He observed Isak, “Yeah, I found him.” The guy offered him an apologetic smile. Isak blushed, caught staring. Then again it maybe was not that weird to regard the person Isak just clenched onto for at least 10 minutes. 

The guy turned slightly and looked in the direction of _-what at least Isak assumed was-_ the highway. “Na. We’re fine. Stay with the van.” How far did Isak run? 

Feeling that his breath had calmed down, he disentangled himself from the strangers embrace. “We will be there in a few,” the guy added before hanging up and putting his phone down in the grass.

The stranger focused his gaze on Isak and searched his eyes. Isak felt like an idiot for freaking out. But if the guy thought him an idiot, he did not show it. Instead he cleared his voice, “Are you okay?”

Isak stammered, “What? O. Yeah. Maybe. I don’t know.” Of course he was not okay. But his skin was no longer burning. Isak tried humor, “But I won’t stain your shirt again anytime soon, if that is what you are asking,” looking pointedly at the wet spot from his tears on the guys shirt. And okay, that maybe wasn’t funny, but the guy still stifled a smile.

It felt like the stranger weighted his thoughts before clicking his tongue, leaning closer and asking, “Did that guy hurt you?”.

Isak blinked, “Hurt me?” Isak swallowed, “No. Not like that.” The guy let his intense eyes linger a little longer, before jumping on his feet, “Good. Then I won’t call the cops.” The guy was tall. Almost 2 meters. “I’m Even by the way.”

Even stretched out his right hand towards Isak, who stared at it as if he never had seen a hand before. _Great now he probably thinks I’m slow or something_. He accepted Evens hand, who pulled him up with such a force, that Isak bumped into Even's chest. “Isak,” he gulped, taking a step back.

Only then Isak noticed the sunglasses in Even's hair and something that looked like a spliff tucked behind his ear, “Halla Isak.”


	2. Saved by Gabrielle

_“Halla Isak.”_

Even looked at Isak with sparkling eyes and a crooked smile. Anyone else with sunglasses in their hair and a spliff tucked behind their ear, would seem ridiculous. Arrogant at best. Not Even though, Even was rather- Isak couldn't find the right word. 

Even cleared his throat, “Great conversation.” He bobbed his head and pursed his lips. _That didn't exactly help._

Even’s cheeks dimpled, “You have quite a mean stare, you know.”

Isak knew. Jonas had told him often enough. So had his eventual friends at university. A few admitted they at first were scared off by his furrowing brow. That plus the fact that he wasn’t overly talkative. Chris on the other hand called it Isak’s ‘Sexy face’. _Not that Isak cared at the moment._

“I -” Isak started.

> _-Du får meg til å kjøre meg opp_
> 
> _Det e ingenting som kan kjøre meg ned_
> 
> _Du får alt til å sprenge i kok_
> 
> _D e ingen andre eg heller gjør det her med-_

“Wait a sec-” Even broke eye contact and instinctively reached for his phone in his pocket, only to find it empty. He paused looking confounded.

 _Saved by Gabrielle_.

“Shit,” Even muttered, now patting down his jeans with both hands.

> _-Fem fine frøkner oppi klubber, oppi klubben, vi befaler_
> 
> _Sku det helt opp i himmelen_
> 
> _Om det e fem fine fyrer spiller ingen rolle på det_
> 
> _Ingen andre eg heller gjør det her med-_

Subsequently Even turned to the grass, bordering on frustrated, “I had it a few seconds ago-” He went down on all fours, sweeping his hands over the ground.

Isak just stood there, observing Even’s _lanky_ fingers. His large hands palming down the grass. 

_No. Nope. Definitely not going to go there._ It was unlike him to go around objectifying strangers. No need to start now. Isak diverted his gaze and joined Even onto the ground.

> _-Send meg den derre du vet som får oss til å kjenne_
> 
> _det brenner i hele vår kropp_
> 
> _Det e som å fly over hele vår by, denne sangen-_

Then he saw it: the sun’s reflection on a black rectangle close to Even’s left hand. 

The next moment consisted of the following sequence of events: 

  1. Even’s phone stopped ringing, thus extinguishing Gabrielle’s poppy voice from the air to Isak’s satisfaction, 
  2. Isak reached for said phone, exclaiming, “There!”,
  3. Even abruptly turned his head as a response, resulting in both parties knocking their heads together.



Isak’s vision turned black for a few seconds. He rolled onto his back, swearing in agony. The wails to his right confirmed he was not alone in his fate.

Isak’s nose was pounding. Instinctively he brought his fingers to his face, examining his nose carefully. No crackling sounds. _Good._ Isak had broken his nose back in his second year at Nissen. He dealt with anger issues at the time and had gotten himself into a drunken brawl at some party. The reason so ridiculous, he couldn’t even remember what for. Not his proudest moment. Isak relaxed somewhat and noticed that the moans beside him had gotten silent. 

He tilted his head to check on Even. Even was likewise splayed out on the ground, staring up to the sky. Isak studied Even’s Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. The muscles in his jaw clenching. 

Eventually Isak decided he should break the silence. 

He slowly stretched out his arm to touch Even’s shoulder, but changed his mind. Instead he croaked, “You still alive?” and retreated his arm to let it rest on his stomach.

Even raised his forearm to show the phone in his hand and grunted with fake enthusiasm, “Found it.” 

“Good,” Isak whispered.

Even pushed himself onto his elbows, pulled loose some grass and threw it in Isak’s direction, “If you wanted me down on my back, you should just have asked. No need to break my skull.” 

Some of the grass landed on Isak’s face. If he didn’t know better, he would say Even just made an innuendo. But Isak knew better. He also knew he didn't like the stealthy look on Even’s face. Isak deadpanned, “At least one of us deserved it,” brushing of the grass with proper indignancy and continued, “You.”

That did make Even wrinkle his nose, “What for exactly?”

Isak sat up and smirked, “For listening to Gabrielle in 2021.” 

Even smiled surprised with his teeth bare, “Is that so?” He licked his upper lip and squinted his eyes, “Are you seriously judging my music taste?”

Isak took off his cap and corrected, “Rather the lack thereof.” He dragged his fingers through his hair. 

Even diverted his eyes and swallowed. Without any forewarning he rose to his feet, “Okay. What do _you_ listen to when you listen to music?” 

Isak scrambled up from the ground, looking not even half as elegant as Even had. The question made him nervous for some reason. Not that he cared about Even’s opinion or anything, “N.W.A.” He uttered as nonchalant as possible adding noncommittally, “Or something.” Isak touched his eyebrow with his thumb.

Even observed him. Isak found it hard to read his face. He nervously tried to push a non-existent strand behind his ear, “It’s what you listen to when you want to feel- ” He licked his lip, searching for the right word, “-tough.” 

Even’s eye corners crinkled, “Have you listened to anything by Nas?” 

“Nas,” Isak repeated. _It sounded familiar._

“Are you kidding? You haven’t checked out Nas?” Even responded as if it was the greatest disappointment yet and slowly started to walk in the direction of the highway.

Isak joined him picking up the pace, and could hear himself say, “No I have listened to it. Nas. Naas.” _Great._ He wanted to punch himself in the face. 

“Nas? Have you ever listened to it?” Even asked wide grinned, although Isak wouldn’t say it really sounded like a question. He knew it was a lost case, but still protested, “I have listened to it.” 

Even strutted a bit closer, leaned into Isak’s personal space and whispered, “It doesn’t sound like it.” It made Isak feel jittery. He sighed in expiration, and slowed down, “Damn, I have listened to it.”

Even turned around noticing Isak falling behind, but continued walking backwards, “Come on Isak. No need to get upset.” 

> _-Du får meg til å kjøre meg opp_
> 
> _Det e ingenting som kan kjøre meg ned_
> 
> _Du får alt til å sprenge i kok_
> 
> _D e ingen andre eg heller gjør det her med-_

Even fished his phone out of his pocket and pressed away the caller without breaking eye contact, “You can borrow my Spotify account for educational purposes.” 

Isak could only roll his eyes. 

***

Isak sneaked a sideway glance at Even, who enjoyed the sun, his long arms swaying loosely at his sides. Isak envied his confidence and care-free attitude.

Something had been gnawing on his insides since their introduction.

After some minutes walking in silence Isak finally managed, “Aren’t you going to ask me what happened?”

Even slowed down his pace and let his eyes dart to meet Isak. He seemed surprised at the question and responded with hesitation, “I didn’t think you wanted to." Even paused, "Do you?” It sounded genuine.

 _Did he?_ Not really. Isak shook his head. Even gave him a soft smile, “Then we don’t talk about it.”

***

The highway dawned in front of them. And with it the painful truth. _What on earth was Isak going to do?_

Roskilde was out of the question of course. He would feel miserable and weird going on his own. Besides he didn't bring a tent counting on Chris's. It was simply no option. Not that Isak was enticed by the idea of running into Chris’s friends. Isak's stomach turned: or even worse, _Chris himself_. Because Isak knew Chris still would go despite- despite-

 _That guy is gone._ Chris didn't even bother fighting for him. He just left. Isak didn't want Chris anywhere near him. Yet he wanted Chris to want to be near him.

 _Isak didn't need anyone,_ Isak needed to sell his ticket. 

Returning to Oslo wouldn't be any better. First he had to call Jonas. Beg to come and get him. Well maybe not beg. Jonas would do anything for Isak. At least if Isak could give a decent explanation. It was that part that bothered him the most, having to say it out loud.

The spoken word would make it real. _Undeniable._

Isak's heart sunk into his stomach when he realized that Jonas probably would be the easy part. Because Jonas would never press him. Unlike Eva -he loved that girl, don't get him wrong- but she never showed much respect for his apprehension of sharing feelings. And if Eva knew, Noora knew. Noora always knew. She would get upset with William. Because, well, Justice-Rider-Noora. Or rather Noora being upset with herself. She told him once that she blamed herself for the fact that Isak and Chris started to hang out to begin with. Which quite frankly was stupid. But that wouldn't stop her from moving back in at the kollektif for a few weeks. Eskild would insist.

 _Eskild_. Isak could already imagine the _I-told-you-so_ in his eyes. Not to forget the pity. That made it even worse. _Pity was the worst._

Isak was shaken out of his thought by fingers grazing at his hand. Even studied his face attentively. _Pity._

Isak didn’t need anyone’s pity. He didn't want anyone's pity. And he angrily stuffed his hands in his pockets.

_Isak didn't need anyone. Isak was just fine._

**02:45 PM**

Cars passed by at high speed. They almost had reached highway. _Not a minute too soon._ About 20 meters in front of them stood the old Volkswagen camper that Chris and he had passed earlier that day. A girl with short, honey-blond hair sat with crossed legs on the edge of the metal guardrail. Her left leg bouncing nervously. She watched Even and Isak approach with eagle eyes. The guy with a buzz-cut, sitting next to the girl, appeared more relaxed and listened to music pouring out from a small loudspeaker. 

> _-Tell me what you really like_
> 
> _Baby, I can take my time_
> 
> _We don't ever have to fight_
> 
> _Just take it step-by-step-_

The loudspeaker was located right beside Isak’s backpack and sleeping bag. He had totally forgotten about them. He certainly did not remember grabbing his sleeping bag from the backseat. _Chris must have thrown it out._

> _-I can see it in your eyes_
> 
> _'Cause they never tell me lies_
> 
> _I can feel that body shake_
> 
> _And the heat between your legs-_

A person with untamed, dark hair climbed out of the passenger seat. The girl looked at him over her shoulder, when suddenly his eyes darted out to the field. A broad smile appeared on the boy's face and he waved at Even. Just a moment later yet another person popped out his head from the back of the van. It was the first time Isak saw someone wear a bandana and not be at a _back-to-the-nineties_ -party.

> _-You've been scared of love and what it did to you_
> 
> _You don't have to run, I know what you've been through_
> 
> _Just a simple touch and it can set you free_
> 
> _We don't have to rush when you're alone with me -_

Bandana guy put his hands around his mouth and shouted, "EEEEEEVEEN!"

Even smiled with his teeth bare and responded likewise, "MUUUUUTAAA!"

"EEEEEEVEEN!"

"MUUUUUTTAA!"

***

The girl strode towards them with a fierceness in her eyes that reminded him of Sana. Isak couldn't deny he was relieved when Even mouthed, "My planning manager. Give me a minute," and jogged away from Isak to meet the girl halfway. Isak slowed down, giving them space.

The girl banged her fists onto Evens chest. “Why didn’t you answer your phone!” she accused. Even shrugged, "I said we would be there in a few." He put a hand on the girl's shoulder. She brushed it away immediately, “For Christ sake Even.” Even mimicked her, "For Christ sake Sonja."

The guy with the untamed hair interrupted what only could be described as an intense stare contest between Even and the girl. Even said something but Isak couldn’t make out exactly what. He nervously touched his brow. 

Finally the girl glanced up to the sky, sighed and looked passed Even's shoulder towards Isak.

***

The girl and untamed-hair-guy stared at Isak with curiosity. “This is Isak,” Even provided, launching himself between his two friends and resting his elbows on their shoulders. Isak didn't know what expression to give his face. “Beware, of his horrible taste in music.” Isak's forehead creased, but Even continued undeterred, “Don’t be rude guys, introduce yourselves.” 

Untamed-hair-guy didn't need another word and beamed, "Mikael,” stretching out his hand before proudly adding, “Even’s best friend.” Isak managed to get out -“Isak”- but then a hand ruffled through Mikael's hair and the girl mocked, “Don’t tell him any lies.” Her mood had lightened up rather quickly. 

“Hey!” Mikael laughed and withdrew his outstretched hand to protect his head from further attack. 

The girl showed Isak a perfect smile and announced, “Sonja. Even’s _true_ best friend." She gave him a firm handshake.

“Ehm,” Isak stammered, “Nice to meet you too.” He locked eyes with Even. Isak expected him to look extremely pleased, but he seemed rather - _nervous_. 

“Let’s not overwhelm the new guy shall we,” the face of MUUUTTAAA appeared between Even and the girl called Sonja. She berated him, “Don’t call him the new guy.” If bandana-guy cared, he hid it well, “Mutasim. But call me Muta.” 

“Isak,” Isak offered. 

Sonja looked over her shoulder to the guy with the buzz-cut, “Elias!” The guy looked up from his phone, “Get your lazy ass over here!” Elias flipped her the bird but got to his feet nonetheless.

“This is Elias,” Sonja piped, earning herself a scolding glare. Elias gave him an awkward kind of nod. Isak could definitely identify with that. 

Muta leaned closer to Isak, “Don’t you worry. Elias isn’t usually that mopey.” “He is dealing with social-media abstinence,” Sonja added in a matter-of-factly tone. 

Mikael pushed Sonja and Muta aside to embrace Elias from behind, “Sush you haters, leave my bro alone.” Elias clapped Mikael's hand in appreciation and relaxed in the hug. He suddenly studied Isak with renewed interest and wondered, “Have we met before?”

"Uhm," _It wasn't impossible_ , “University maybe?” 

Elias shook his head, “Nah, never went to university. High school?”

“Elvebakken. ’97,” Sonja said, protecting her eyes from the sun.

Isak scratched his neck, shook his head and replied, “Nissen.” Elias shrugged, “Weird.”

Even tapped Isak’s foot with his sneaker, “Can we give you a ride somewhere?” _Isak didn't need anyone. He was just fine._

A car passed by. “No, I held you up long enough.” Even bobbed his head, his face unreadable again. Isak added quickly, “Thanks though.”

Muta yawned and stretched out his arms into the air, “We’re not in a hurry.” 

“We could even take you back to Oslo. It’s only 15 minutes from here,” Sonja encouraged. 

“20 actually,” Mikael corrected her. Elias elbowed him and he made a face, “What was that for?” Elias gave Mikael a meaningful look, but the interaction was interrupted by Even's voice, “We will drop you off at the next gas station.”

It didn't sound like a question. _Isak didn't need anyone. He was just fine._ But even he had to admit it wasn't a stupid suggestion. His phone probably was dead by now. He would need to charge it. And Isak definitely had enough of walking for today. So maybe he just could - it would only take a few minutes.

“Okay.” He bit his lip, “The next gas station.”

“Okay?” Even smiled surprised.

Isak nodded and touched the collar of his shirt.

"Great," Muta raved and turned around, “Let’s go!” He marched back to the van with the rest of the gang(minus Even) in tow. "I am sitting next to the new guy," Sonja announced. “Don’t call him the new guy,” Muta faked annoyance.

Isak felt Even's eyes searching his, but he just couldn't bring himself to look away from the grass at his feet. Even took a step closer. _Okay._ Isak could almost feel Even's breath on his skin. _What was Even doing?_ And Isak wanted to sneak a peak. He really did. But he knew that it would kill him to see the pity in Even's eyes- _Isak didn't need anyone. He was just fine._ Even opened his mouth to say something _-_ "EEEEEVEEN!" Muta's voice echoed over the field.

Even stood still for one more second before sighing and spinning around, "MUUUUUUUUUTAAA."

"You forgot the keys in the engine again," Muta signalized, showing the keys in his hand.

**03:02 PM**

Isak dropped his backpack and sleeping bag next to Sonja on the backseat of the mini-bus, “This thing is amazing.” The baggage space was stuffed with bags and camping material. Some books casually thrown on top.

“It's the kollektifs," Sonja informed, strapping on her seat belt. Muta slammed both back doors shut, "It was a gift from my uncle. It was standing in his garage, gathering dust. You should have seen it back then. But a little bit of dedication and sweet love later.” Muta patted the seats, “My baby.”

Elias who was seated next to Muta on the second row, briefly looked up from his phone, turned his head to Isak and muttered, “Don’t encourage him unless you want to hear a three-hour long story on how to replace the engine of a car.” Muta rebuffed the allegation, “Oh come on.That happened once and it certainly didn’t take 3 hours.” 

“Yet it did,” Elias continued. 

Mikael joined in from the passengers seat, “Yeah dude, it kind of did.” Muta sought support from Sonja, but she shrugged apologetically and offered, "But we still love you." 

“Could you all just fasten your seat belts?” Even interjected whilst putting his sunglasses on. Isak watched him checking his mirrors being _ridiculously_ handsome. He felt jittery all of the sudden but stomped the feeling down by manhandling his safety belt. _Isak didn't need anyone. He was just fine._ The engine of the Volkswagen came to life. The blinker echoing through the vehicle. 

Next to Isak Sonja shifted in her seat and gave Elias a suspicious look, “Is that your phone?” A car passed by.

Elias abruptly hid his phone in his jumper, looking innocent, “No.” Mikael ceremoniously picked up a cup from one of the cup holders in the front and held it out to Elias, “5 Kronors." He gave the cup a small shake, coins jingling, "You know the rules.” Elias moaned annoyed but still took out his wallet, “Unfair. Sonja was on her phone only a few minutes ago. Why doesn't she have to pay?” The van rolled out on the highway.

“Uhm I was on my phone to call Even,” Sonja defended, “Not exactly the same thing.”

Muta let his elbow rest on the back of the bus seat and explained, “We are doing this social media detox thing to find a _deeper connection_ as a group,” he nodded towards Elias, “Some are struggling harder than others.”

“At least he is searching some kind of connection,” Isak deadpanned. Elias gave Isak a nonchalant high-five, “See, the new guy gets me.”

“Don’t call him the new guy!” Sonja and Mutta uttered in union.

Something kept stabbing Isak in his thigh. The culprit being a pencil stuffed in a notebook Isak had been sitting on. Isak fished it from underneath him. The notebook seemed of high quality but was clearly well used. A loose page fell out and landed near his feet. He picked it up to put it back - Isak didn't intend to let his eyes linger on the random sketches and scribbles- The sketches weren't overly complicated, but they were good. Most of them were related to the news and had comments added to them. Isak stifled a laughter. 

"You like them?" Even asked glancing over the edge of his sunglasses in the rear-view-mirror. Isak felt the heat glowing on his cheeks, "They're yours?" Even gave him a hesitant smile. Isak touched his brow, "They are great. Really good." "I told you you should sign up for that exhibition thing," Mikael said, tinkering with the radio. Isak wanted to flip through the notebook, but knew he shouldn't. Boundaries and such. “O give me that,” Sonja plucked the notebook from Isak’s hands and stuffed it in the back with the rest of the books.

“So where are you guys going?” Isak asked.

Sonja stared into the distance with a romantic gaze, “We are doing our last hurray tour.” Mikael piped from the front, “You make it sound so dramatic.” 

Sonja responded flailing her arms, “Because it is dramatic Mikael. Because it is dramatic.” She shifted, her shoulder now touching Isak’s, “Mikael and I, we just graduated, Elias has gotten himself a full-time job and Muta is leaving the kollektif for no reason at all-”

“Besides moving together with the love of my life,” Mutta intervened raising a finger. 

“No GOOD reason,” Sonja repeated, punching Mutta softly from behind. Mikael agreed, “The love of your life could have moved into the kollektif.”

“They are just sad, cause I am the only one doing the dishes once in a while,” Mutta declared.

Sonja looked up to Isak, “Well, he’s right.” She paused, “But I am too busy trying not to conform to the stereotypical female role in the household.”

“Yeah, and I am too busy looking for a job,” Elias joined in.

Isak smirked, “Good thing you found one then.”

"To think that we started off so well. We had potential Isak, potential,” Elias muttered.

Even spoke up, shoving the sunglasses back in his hair, “We are making one last long trip through Europe before everyone gets on with adulthood.”

“We are doing some major festivals,” Elias daydreamed, “Sziget, Tomorrowland and -” 

“And Amsterdam,” Mikael interrupted enthusiastically. Muta corrected, “Amsterdaaaaaamn.”

Isak relaxed in his seat, “That sounds amazing.” He glanced out of the window and saw the billboard indicating a gas stop was coming up within 5 km. _Isak didn't need anyone. He was just fine._

“Our first stop is Frafjordheiane,” Sonja said, showing an image of the nature reserve from google maps on her phone. She pressed her index finger to her lips and eyed Elias. 

“Wait, that is near Stavanger?” Isak was confused, “Shouldn’t you have taken the E18 in the other direction from Oslo?” Isak didn’t drive a car, but he knew that much.

Even answered with clenched jaw, “We are taking the scenic route.” 

Muta and Mikael looked at each other and bursted out in laughter, “Yeah right, the scenic route.” 

Isak felt he was missing something. Muta did not leave him hanging though, “Even got distracted by the radio.” Elias helped out, “So we missed a turn. And now we are taking ‘the scenic route.’”

"How do you get distracted by the radio such that you miss a turn?" Isak wondered. 

Mikael and Sonja sung in unity: " _Fem fine frøkner oppi klubber, oppi klubben, vi befaler._ _Sku det helt opp i himmelen"_

Isak rolled his eyes, "You've got to be kidding me." Elias gave him a sympathizing look. - "I told you he had a bad taste in music," Even piped from the front.

Elias abruptly indicated for everyone to shut up, slammed a hand on Mikael’s shoulder in front of him and said with urgency, “Turn it up Mike, I love this one.” Mikael obliged.

> _-_ _I transform like this, perform like this, was Yeshua's new weapon_
> 
> _I was born like this, since one like this, immaculate conception_
> 
> _I don't contemplate, I meditate, then off your fucking head_
> 
> _This that put-the-kids-to-bed, this that-_

Elias started rapping. Muta nodded along. Isak had some vague rapping-ambitions when he was 16, but alas no game really. He could hear himself say, “Kendrick Lamar is coming to Roskilde this year.”

> _\- I got, I got, I got, I got_
> 
> _Realness, I just kill shit_
> 
> _'Cause it's in my DNA-_

He regretted it immediately.

Even turned down the radio with a smooth motion.“Hey!” Elias protested, but Even did not care, “You are going too?” _Too_. Of course they were heading there.

Sonja sat up and observed Isak, he stared out of the window, “Well I was.” 

It was quiet for a few seconds. I _sak didn't need anyone. He was just fine_

Mikael looked over his shoulder, “You could come with us. If you want that is.” 

Muta agreed, “Yeah. Definitely. After Frafjordheiane, we are taking the ferry from Kristiansand and heading straight for Copenhagen. Thereafter Roskilde. Tag along. Don’t you think guys?”

I _sak didn't need anyone. He was just fine_ , “I don’t know. I don’t even have a tent with me so.”

Sonja did not want to hear it, “You can sleep in the car. And once in Copenhagen you certainly can get a cheap tent somewhere.”

“It is your last-hurray-tour-something. I really shouldn’t-” Isak insisted. I _sak didn't need anyone._

“More than half of the thing with festivals is getting to know new people,” Sonja tried Interrupted by Elias, “Half. Half of the thing.”

“I really shouldn’t.” _He was just fine._

***

_He was just fine. He was just fine. He was just fine._

Isak had hurriedly said "Thanks and goodbye", taken his things and gotten out of the Volkswagen.

He had just passed the only picnic-table at the gas station when he heard Even calling his name. 

Isak contemplated ignoring him. But eventually turned around. They stood there in silence, looking at each other. Isak’s backpack hanging over his shoulder.

“Aren’t you going to call someone?” Even asked.

Isak shrugged, “My battery is dead,” Even opened his mouth, but Isak already knew what he was going to say, “I have my charger with me. In my backpack.”

Even scratched his neck. “I would say, let's keep in touch on facebook. But I don’t do facebook so.”

“Because of the media-detox,” Isak understood.

Even stifled a laughter, “Not really. I was cool even before this trip.” He tilted his head and searched Isak’s face with his eyes, “You could still come. The guys really wouldn't mind. They love new people.”

Isak licked his lips. I _sak didn't need anyone._

Even nodded, took out a piece of paper - a receipt ticket- from his back pocket and a small pencil. He scribbled something on the receipt, folded it once and handed it over to Isak.

“Take care Isak,” he said with a genuine smile. And just like that Even retreated to the car with sunken shoulders.

Isak opened thin piece of paper and read:

> evBechNas1997
> 
> BazLuhr96

He didn’t understand. “What’s this?” Isak shouted after him, frowning his brow.

Even opened the driver's door and smiled, “Spotify. For educational purposes. Remember?”

Isak stared at the note. 

I _sak didn't need anyone._

"Wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst. But also banter. 
> 
> Next chapter will be a nice one for tha boys. 
> 
> This one took longer than planned. Or rather my perfectionist side kicked in. Hope you enjoy! Planning on an update in two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Things done in this chapter you maybe -correction- probably should not do in real life:
> 
> 1\. getting into the car with Chris(he ain’t gonna change)  
> 2\. cheating on your partner  
> 3\. snooping through your partner's phone  
> 4\. getting out of the car on the highway  
> 5\. leaving your partner after said partner ran out of your car on the highway  
> 6\. cuddling a stranger, cause personal boundaries


End file.
